


You Gonna Break My Heart, Mari?

by Kyozumiibeans



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Adriennette is endgame, Canon Divergence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kwamis seen cats, ML and TATBILB crossover, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, This is different than the movie/book it is just loosely based, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, fake relationships, to all the boys i’ve loved before, will add more tags and characters as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyozumiibeans/pseuds/Kyozumiibeans
Summary: Marinette doesn’t fall in love very often, but  when she does it’s for real. Too clumsy to tell her true feelings, she writes everything down in letters and keeps them in her room. However after pouring her heart out about Luka Couffaine, the letters accidentally get sent and the world begins to change.





	1. Everything you do

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for choosing to read this story! Chapter one is a little bit slow but I’ve got so much planned and I hope everyone enjoys the read!
> 
> Story is loosely based on Nicoryio’s au on tumblr and everyone should give them lots of love! <3

The whirring of a CD player resonated throughout the otherwise silent room. A jumpy beat began to play through the speakers. With a happy sigh, Marinette adjusted the volume slightly and backed away from the small machine. Having a seat at her organized desk, a pen found itself into her hands. As if floating on air Marinette let her writing take her over as the sound of the CD track played cheerfully.

“You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do  
I'm in my room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do.”

 

Marinette never fell in love easily. It was something that outcasted her from the rest of her friends. She never knew why she had such a problem with love, it was probably just bad luck. However as soon as Marinette finally found someone she finally got feelings for, things became crazy. She would become a stuttering mess, blushing like crazy and generally making a fool out of herself. It was a curse of some sort it felt like. Due to her clumsy awkwardness, Marinette had to find an outlet and fast, otherwise she felt as if she would explode.

Because of this, writing became her outlet. At first it was embarrassing, but over time Mari found that writing her feelings out actually seemed to help her cope with all the complicated feelings in her heart. 

But, things were different with Luka. Ever since Marinette could remember, her and Luka had been close. They bonded over music artists and other forms of art and a part of her felt as if she had a connection with him, and sometimes, just sometimes, she felt as if he felt the same way. But things could never be as simple as that.

 

Luka was approximately two years older than Marinette, making him nineteen years old. Marinette knew that Luka was a senior and about to graduate that very school year. Which meant with that will come college, with college comes moving.  
Though this didn’t stop her heart from beating whenever he stopped to hang out with her, or when they ate lunch together in the cafeteria. Even just being around Luka made Marinette smile. He was the very first crush she’s ever gotten in which she could be herself and not become a stuttering mess.  
She couldn’t say anything to his face without messing up their friendship, so with the grip of god on her pen, she wrote.

 

Marinette wrote about his gorgeous eyes, musical abilities, and wonderful personality. She wrote about the feelings he gave her and how fast her heart would bear around him. She wrote about everything and anything she adored about Luka. 

It was embarrassing and flustering, but it helped her cope with her emotions. Besides, it wasn’t like Luka was going to ever read it anyway.

 

Holding the completed work with a tight grip, Marinette reached for her desk drawer and gently pulled it open. Three more letters greeted her with pristine stationary and cursive hand writing.

 

She had developed this strange habit during middle school when she was first trying to get her feelings figured out. Though she kept each letter she had ever written. A part of her enjoyed looking through the jumbled mess that was once stuck inside her brain. Marinette knew it was a little odd, but as long as it was her secret that was what mattered. 

 

One letter was written way back in the fifth grade, it was for a boy named Nathaniel who sat next to her everyday. They often did homework together and he was quite the artist. However, Marinette couldn’t really remember much else about him seeing as it was so many years ago.

 

Another was to a boy named Nino, she used to think he was very sweet and would daydream about him during eighth grade year, she was just oddly drawn to him. But overtime she realized that those feelings had been platonic. Nino and Marinette still stayed very close at school whenever Nino wasn’t busy with his own group of friends.

 

The last letter in the drawer was a bit complicated. It was written in the 7th grade to Adrien Agreste. He had joined the same school and the moment Marinette noticed him she thought he was cute and developed a small crush on him. However, Adrien stopped hanging out with her after he became friends with Chloe Bourgeois, they stopped talking completely. Now the two were inseparable, having been dating since freshman year.

 

Doodling a rose on Luka’s letter, Marinette signed contently before placing the stack of letters down. A blob of colors caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Tikki glanced back at her before stretching and hopping onto the desk, her Red Calico fur shedding off in small amounts. 

 

Stroking the feline’s head, Marinette hummed softly in satisfaction. She had been very close to her cat and it was moments like these that made Mari smile the most. “Come on, Tikki it’s a Saturday. How about we watch a movie or something.” Of course Tikki never responded but most cats don’t really acknowledge being spoken to, so Marinette couldn’t blame her.


	2. MOON 02H25AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a run in with a past suitor and a nasty enemy, Marinette is very conflicted

There had been nothing prominently unique about that particular autumn day until late in the afternoon. The sun beamed gently and the air hung humidly like a blanket. Hanging on low branches of the schoolyard trees, discolored leaves hung artistically, threatening to fall with each gentle breeze. Almost all of Marinette’s morning classes flew by with ease. Most mornings went by in a blur, and today was no different. By the time the afternoon rolled around, Marinette could hardly keep her heavy lidded eyes open. 

“...rine..t...”

A part of her knew that binge watching Netflix was a dumb idea so late at night, especially with school the next day, but all the episodes were so enthralling. When emotionally invested in a show, another twenty minute episode seemed worth it almost always, even if it really wasn’t.  
Humming a small tune, Marinette allowed her shoulders to loosen as she took a moment to relax before a loud noise made her jolt back.

“Marinette!” In an attempt to get her best friend’s attention, Alya had raised her voice for a moment, hands to her mouth in a makeshift megaphone.

Eyes snapping open, Marinette silently wondered when they had closed in the first place. “Uh, my bad! I didn’t get much sleep last night.” A flush of embarrassment blossomed on her cheeks as she spoke, a cherry pink dusting her lightly tanned skin.

“Hey, I get it. We’ve all been there. But don’t zone out the whole lunch period!” Alya teased, a knowing smile spreading on her face before she changed the subject completely. “I really love your designs.” Fingers carefully grazing the paper pages in front of Marinette, Alya points to an extravagant gown sketched roughly on the bottom half of the page. “I think this one is gorgeous and it definitely shows your anatomy is improving.”

Alya has always been Marinette’s biggest fan when it came to anything she had a passion for. While Alya herself didn’t quite know a lot about fashion and design, she supported her best friend regardless, besides it didn’t take a genius to know when something was pretty.

With a smile ear to ear, Marinette beamed at the compliment, a sunshine smile shining brightly. “Thanks! I’ve been practicing!” With an uneasy glance toward her pencil marked drawing, some of her shine faded a bit. “I’m not very good at hands yet, and weirdly enough, ankles.” As Marinette thought out loud, the soft sound of her tapping her pencil against the outdoor lunch table chimed in the air like a small bell. 

More often than not Marinnete wouldn’t work on her artwork, or even homework during lunch. She had a hard time focusing and the constant chatter from her friends never helped in her case when it came to focusing. This is why she took advantage of any silent moment possible.

 

“Hey Marinette!” A warm voice sent a swarm of butterflies straight to her stomach. Without even looking up Marinette knew it was none other than her blue haired crush. Before she could even open her mouth, she found Luka taking a seat next to her, less than a couple inches away.  
Facing Alya, Luka held his fist out for an epic fist bump. “Hey Césaire! What’s going on?” The way Luka spoke was oddly relaxing, a zen tone in his voice that had a natural feeling of trust coating each word carefully, yet the sense of something devious laced his voice whenever he opened his mouth. It always peaked the interests of all who hear him, especially Marinette.

Giving her friend his respective fist bump, a smile never faltered from Alya’s face. “Hey there Bluenette! Anything good on the lunch menu today?” She always spoke with a quick wit to her tongue. Alya was never rude, but rather a lively soul. When she spoke it was always with a purpose. Whether to reassure someone or lighten the mood with a well placed joke. Each syllable she spoke was clear cut, yet relaxed at the same time.

A look of feigned sadness took over Luka’s visage almost stunningly quick upon hearing those words. “Alas, all I could scrounge up was a limp salad.” He motioned uninterestingly toward his depressing plastic container filled halfway with what look suspiciously like lawn clippings. “I meant to grab an energy drink but I forgot.” He grouched mostly to himself.

A shiver went down Marinette’s spine as she watched this. Of course she knew he was exaggerating a great deal, a small twinkle of hope fluttered in her chest. “Well, I-I’ve got to go get an iced coffee...” her voice shook when she first began to speak, however with each word a small wave of confidence began to rise inside of Marinette. “Would you like to come with me?” Her blush never once left her freckled cheeks as she spoke. 

Blue eyes stared into blue for what felt like an eternity before anyone answered. Finally Luka shrugged to himself. “I don’t see why not.” Already rising out of his seat, Luka offered his hand out for Marinette. “Good idea, Mari.” He gave her a relaxed smile.

However, Marinette was anything but relaxed. Hesitation took her over before she took his hand and gently lifted herself up. “You’re...problem! I mean, no welcome! Ugh.” 

With a raised eyebrow, Luka watched Marinette closely as they waited in line. “I can’t believe you drink iced coffee in the autumn.” He joked, however he seemed a little bit more on edge. 

Kicking herself, Marinette pegged it on her awkwardness. However she didn’t have much time to think about it before she was finally at the front of the line, Luka by her side.  
“Hello, how are you?” She smiled at the lunch lady serving her. “I, uh, would like an iced vanilla coffee please!” With a quick look to Luka, she waited for him to say his order as well.  
Obviously caught off guard, Luka stuttered as well. “Uh, m-me too please!”  
Before Marinette could open her coin purse, Luka had already handed the lunch lady the proper amount for the drinks. After she handed the coffees to the two of them.

Marinette found herself walking faster with Luka by her side, a close hold on her coffee. “Thank you, but you didn’t have to pay! I could of bought, y’know!” She felt bad about Luka spending money, but it also made her heart beat just a bit faster thinking about it.  
With a shrug Luka took a sip out of his drink. “I’m a senior, what am I going to spend money on?” He hummed. “I think it was worth it.”

The sudden feeling of ice liquid drenching through her shirt startled Marinette, however not so much as the scream that came with it.

“Oh my god! Watch where you’re going!” Chloé Bourgeois hissed, standing mere inches from Marinette, ice coffee staining her top. “God, look at you. You’re a mess.” With a look that could kill, Chloé pointed at Marinette’s once pink shirt, now damp with coffee. 

A couple conflicting emotions bubbled in Marinette’s chest, anger, embarrassment, and panic. “I’m sorry Chloé, it was my fault! But there’s no need to yell. Accidents happen.” Keeping a cool head was tough, but with the entire cafeteria watching, Marinette felt stuck.  
A particular set of eyes caught her attention most of all. Striking emerald green staring into hers took her breath away. 

A tall boy about 5’11 stood next to Chloé with a look of confusion and even slight embarrassment on his tan face. His emerald green eyes gazed a hole into Marinette’s heart, she found herself unable to breathe as he scanned her face with a similar look of curiosity. Adrien most likely didn’t remember her and Marinette hoped it stayed that way. His honey blonde hair was well groomed and fell carelessly against his cheeks, which were speckled with lightly tan freckles, barely noticeable, but once you notice them, it was impossible to look away. He was incredibly handsome and took Marinette an embarrassingly long moment to realize that she had been staring at a non-recipient of one of her love letters.

Marinette swallowed a painful lump in her throat at the sight before she faced Luka, who returned a concerned look. Taking the moment of silent to her advantage, Marinette walked back to the table with Luka, who wouldn’t take his eyes off the two.  
Once the two were seated with Alya again, Luka draped his hoodie over Marinette’s shoulders. “That was so uncool.” He grumbled mostly to himself. “Don’t listen to her okay, Marinette?” The sound of concern in his voice resonated inside Marinette’s chest. But, truth be told she couldn’t even remember what Chloé said to her, the only thing on her mind were those eyes.


End file.
